It's a Wonderful Life Winx Club Style!
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: We get to find out what might have happened if Riven had never been born. Starring Riven as the guy who wishes he'd never been born, and Avalon as the guardian ...uh... paladin. No slash. Please reveiw and tell me what you think. E


**It' A Wonderful Life (Winx Club style!)**

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Let's see what might have happened if Riven had never been born. 

**Nyoshi:** This is crazy.

**T.A.R.N.S.:** So you say. BTW… if you need an image of Nyoshi, go to Google image and type in 'Yoshi'. Nyoshi looks like those dinos, but he's light blue. By the way, Nyoshi, did I mention that I used a Specialist as main character in this story?

**Nyoshi: **#faints#

* * *

"What a day" Riven muttered as he walked towards the forest. "Some days I wish I had never been born." Riven said. Suddenly something with gold wings came crashing to the ground in front of Riven. Further inspection revealed it to be a Paladin. Riven blinked. The Paladin sat up and rubbed his head. 

"Stupid authoress," he muttered as he looked at the sky.

Riven blinked. "Who are you?"

"I'm your guardian paladin." The paladin said. "My name is Avalon, and I'm going to show you what things would have been like if you hadn't been born."

"Is this really happening, or is a screwy authoress ripping off the movie _It's a Wonderful Life_?" Riven wondered.

"An authoress ripping off _It's a Wonderful Life._" Avalon told him.

"And I suppose I can't leave until the story is over." Riven said.

"Correct." Avalon confirmed.

"Fine." Riven said. "But let's not start when I was born. Let's start at Red Fountain."

"We'll have to ask The All Real Numbers Symbol about that." Avalon said. "She's not around right now, so let's ask her muse Nyoshi." Riven said. The two of them turned around and saw a light blue Yoshi.

"Nyoshi!" At the sound of Riven's voice, Nyoshi looked around and saw Riven and Avalon. "Do we have to start this ridiculous story in my childhood, or can we start it at Red Fountain?"

"Um…Start it wherever you want." Nyoshi said. Then Nyoshi turned and ran away as fast as he possibly could.

Riven looked at Avalon. "To Red Fountain." With that, Riven turned and headed for Red Fountain. Avalon opened his wings and flew after Riven.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

In the boy's dorm room, they found a disinterested Prince Sky. "What's wrong with him?" Riven wondered.

"You were the one who kept Prince Sky on the competitive edge." Avalon explained. "Now that you're no longer here, he doesn't have to be on his toes as much."

"Yeah. Whatever. What about Brandon?" Riven wanted to know.

The scene changed to Red Fountain's practice room Instead of practicing sword fighting, Brandon was reading a book.

"What? Why isn't he practicing?" Riven asked.

"You used to practice with him, remember? Now that you're gone, he has no one to practice with." Avalon said, then he teleported himself and Riven away.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where are we?" Riven asked when they reappeared.

"Timothy's room." Avalon replied.

"Timmy's room?" Riven repeated. They could see that Layla and Timmy were having a conversation, and from what Riven could hear, Layla was walking all over Timmy.

"What the heck is she doing?" Riven demanded. "And how long is Timmy going to let Layla walk over him?"

"Layla is a feminist, you were a chauvinist." Avalon explained. "Since you're no longer there to clash with her, she walks over Timmy."

"Hey, wait a minute." Something dawned on Riven. "If you haven't been seen since season two, and were trapped in Shadowhaunt for all but that one episode, how do you know so much about me?"

"I'm just reading the script." Avalon held up a pamphlet titled _Script. _

"How long have you had that?" Riven asked.

"Since I reached into hammerspace and found it." Avalon told him.

Riven reached into hammerspace and pulled out his copy of the script. After looking through it, he said, "Okay, how about Musa?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Avalon teleported them away, and they reappeared by a gravestone.

"A gravestone!?!?" Riven said.

"A gravestone, unfortunately." Avalon confirmed.

Riven read the inscription on the gravestone, and sure enough it was Musa's grave.

"Do you remember when you went to Shadowhaunt to save Bloom?" Avalon asked, having checked his script then put the booklet away. "Lord Darkar shot a blast of power at Musa that surely would have killed her. But you intercepted it, and Musa saved you. But you saved her first." Avalon paused for a moment, and then continued. "Since you weren't there, that blast hit her, and she died."

"No!" Riven was shocked. "I wish I had been born." He finally said. Avalon snapped his fingers, and…

"What happened?" Riven wondered. Then he noticed the gravestone was gone. "

Yes!" He cheered. Then a thought occurred to him. "Does anyone really have a 'guardian paladin'?" He asked.

"Only in this story." Avalon told him.

"I guess my life really isn't worthless." Riven decided. Then another thought occurred to him. "Shouldn't you get your wings or something now?" He asked Avalon.

"I already have wings." Avalon opened his wings to emphasize the point.

"So what happens when the bell rings?" Just then the school bell rang. "Oh no." Riven exclaimed. "I'm gonna be late for school." Riven raced back towards Red Fountain.

"And I have a class to teach." Avalon flew back towards Alfea.

And now you know what might have happened if Riven had never been born.

**The End**

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Now, I forgot to say this earlier, but I don't own the movie _It's a Wonderful Life_ or Avalon or Riven. But I do own Nyoshi. 

This was originally going to be a chapter story, but I decided not to do that.

**Nyoshi**: Why did you put me in that story?

**T.A.R.N.S:** Because I could.

**Nyoshi:** Don't forget to review, and we hope you enjoyed the story.

Editted to be a bit easier to read. My poor n00b stories...-T.A.R.N.S. 3-15-08


End file.
